Dumbledore's Apprentices
by GoldenPhoenix712
Summary: AU Dumbledore takes in his brothers apprentices after his death. Can they fit in at Hogwarts? Can they teach Harry all they know to defeat Voldemort? This is my first attemp at fanfiction. There are a few OC. R&R Please! Beta needed please help!
1. Chapter 1 Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The wonderful J.K. Rowling owns all except the two characters of mine, jejeje. **

**Harry Potter and the Apprentices**

**Chapter 1 – Nightmares**

It was a warm summer's night; the sky was clear and sparkling with stars. The streetlights were lighting up the city.

A girl sat up in her bed sweating and panting. She rubbed her face with her hands. She got off the bed and went to the bathroom to wash her face.

When she was finished in the bathroom, she stopped by another bedroom, cracked open the door to see her friend sleeping. She considered waking him up, but he seemed so peaceful.

As she was closing the door she heard him moan and thrash in is his bed. She opened the door enough to slip in, quietly walked and sat on his bed. Rubbing his cheek he seemed to relax slightly, but was sweating a lot.

She got up off the bed and walked to the bathroom. She reached in the cabinet, grabbed a towel and soaked it in water. She quickly walked back to her friends' room and put the towel on his forehead.

"Shh… It's ok hunny, I'm here." She said quietly to him.

"Veronica?" the boy asked in his sleep.

"Yes, it's me Sam. Just relax." She answered him hoping it would help him relax. She was beginning to become worried about him.

Sam slowly began to open his eyes. As he did he thought he saw the face of an angel hovering above him. When his eyes adjusted he saw that the face of the angel he was seeing was that of his best friend, Veronica. She was fair skinned with small grey eyes. Her hair was raven black which made her eyes stand out all the more. She was about 5 ft. 8 in. For him she was the perfect height.

_She's so beautiful_, he thought.

"Do you really think so?" Veronica said blushing.

Sam looked away a little embarrassed, "you know I don't like when you read my mind without my consent!" he said.

"You never give me your consent!" she said giggling. "I have to read it when you aren't paying attention."

Sam sat up and Veronica looked at him thoughtfully. Sam was medium skinned with light blue eyes. He had dark brown hair and was about 6ft. 3 in. Veronica felt protected when she was around Sam. He would never let anything happen to her when he was around and he himself was very protective of her.

"I'm sorry I read your thoughts, but I wanted to know what you were dreaming about to make you sweat so much." She said sadly.

"It's ok. I know you did it in good intent, but I just don't like to feel vulnerable like that." He said taking her hand in his. "What did you see?"

"The weirdest thing; you had the same dream I did!" she said a little frightened.

"That is weird. That's never happened to us before. Are you sure they were the same dream?" Sam said excitedly.

"I'm positive! I came into your room to wake you, but you looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you until I heard you moan and thrash in your own bed. I became worried and I decided to sit with you until you were more relaxed, but you woke up instead." Veronica said rapidly and in one breath as is she wanted to get it off her chest.

Sam tried to read Veronica's mind to find out what was bothering her, but Veronica was to fast for him. She had put up her block just after catching Sam off guard. She knew he was going to try reading her mind to get back at her.

"Hey, how come you can read my mind and I can't read yours!" Sam said sounding as if he were offended.

"Because I, my dear Sam, want to remain a mystery to you." She said with a devilish grin on her face.

"You are no mystery to me, Veronica!" Sam said tickling her.

She pushed him off her and ran out of the room. Sam quickly followed her and heard her door close gently as he made it out of his room. When he approached her door he heard a loud thud. He quickly opened the door and found Veronica face down on the floor. Sam ran to her and turned her over.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked concerned.

"I don't know what happened. I ran into my room, closed the door and when I turned to the window I saw a crow. Then all of the sudden, I fainted," she said, her face showed confusion.

Sam leaned over Veronica and stared her straight in the eyes. "That was no ordinary crow. That was the crow of mishap." Sam said a little startled.

"Do you think it has anything to do with what we dreamed?" Veronica asked the concern etched in her voice.

"You still haven't told me what you dreamed." Sam said.

Veronica explained her dream to him. As she told him objects in her room began to shake uncontrollable. She began to cry and it began to rain outside at the same time. At the end, Sam hugged her and tried to calm her. After about an hour or so Sam carried a sleeping Veronica to her bed and got in with her. He didn't want to leave her alone until he was sure she was ok.

Half an hour later Sam fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Master Dumbledore

Chapter 2 – Master Dumbledore

Aberforth was awoken by a tapping at his window. He rolled over and looked at his tie displayer. He saw that it was only six thirty in the morning.

_Who in the world wants to wake me so early? _ He thought while getting out bed. He put on his slippers and opened the window for a very beautiful red and gold phoenix.

Aberforth recognized the phoenix immediately. This particular bird belongs to his brother, Albus Dumbledore.

Fawkes extended a leg on which he had a letter attached. Aberforth took the letter and began to unfold it. He recognized his brother's handwriting and began to read.

_Dear Aberforth,_

_I extend an invitation to you to come to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm sure you apprentices will be fine alone for a few days. If you still are unsure of leaving them alone I am willing to send one of our professors to look after them during your absence. _

_Please respond promptly. Fawkes will not leave until you do and you know from much experience how persistent he can be._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Aberforth looked at Fawkes with some trepidation.

"You're not going to peck at my hand like you did the last time." He said while rubbing the back of his hand.

"I think I still have some marks from where you struck." Fawkes cocked his head and looked at him with a piercing look.

"Oh, all right. I'll respond immediately so you will leave me alone!" he said. The bird seemed to relax a little as if satisfied he was finally getting through to the old man.

Every time Fawkes was sent to Aberforth with a letter, he would have to wait at least two days, if he was lucky, for Aberforth to respond. Fawkes hated being away from Albus for so long, but on the other hand he did like the girl living with Aberforth. She always gave him candy and pet him while he was there.

After one incident, when it took Aberforth 2 months to respond, Albus started to tell Fawkes to peck him until he wrote back. This gave Fawkes great pleasure and Aberforth never took more than a few minutes to respond to his brothers letters.

Aberforth began to write a letter with a smirk on his face.

_My brother knows me well. _ He thought.

It was true that Aberforth was always worried about leaving his apprentices alone. True they were both old enough to take care of themselves, _especially Sam_, but he had been teaching them from the age of 7 and had grown quite attached to them. He saw them as his own children. He had seen them grow into the individuals that they are today.

They showed great potential and loved to learn. Although Sam had a slight attitude problem; Aberforth believed it was because of the blow life had dealt him.

Sam had lost both of his parents at the age of 5 and was then sent to an orphanage.

That is where Aberforth had found him while walking by. Sam was in a corner by himself making a ball he was holding float all on its own. Aberforth felt great power surge from the boy. He immediately went into the orphanage and adopted the boy. The staff was only too happy to get rid off him. He was always causing trouble and he scared the other orphans with what they could only describe as, _magic._

Sam was quite difficult at first, but when Veronica came along he seemed to brighten up and accept Aberforth as his teacher. He smiled more and was more relaxed and willing to learn.

Although, when Veronica went away he would lock himself in his room and would not come out until she returned.

Veronica on the other hand was always happy. She took a liking to Aberforth immediately and always wanted to learn something knew from him.

She was sent to Aberforth by her father who knew Aberforth personally. When she started to show signs of magic Veronica's father thought it would be best if Aberforth taught her. He knew of no other teacher who would take care of his daughter.

Aberforth had to keep them together because one would not learn without the other. The only class they had separately was advanced charms for Sam and advanced potions for Veronica.

Class would start at promptly at eight o'clock and ended at four o'clock. They had four classes a day; breakfast was at seven thirty, lunch at twelve, and dinner at six.

Sam had a strong interest in the Dark Arts, Dark Lords, and charms. Veronica had an interest in the Light Arts, Good wizards, and potions and healing powers.

Aberforth was afraid that Sam would become a Dark Wizard, but then he saw the effect Veronica had on him and he knew that Sam would never do anything to harm Veronica. And becoming a Dark Wizard would kill her.

_What would happen if something were to happen to Veronica?_ Aberforth often asked himself. Aberforth always had a close eye on Veronica to make sure no harm came to her. When Veronica was hurt by something or someone Sam would go on a rampage. He would make the sky as dark as night and thunder and lightning until he was satisfied that Veronica was alright.

Aberforth knew that both Veronica and Sam were elementals. And it frightened him to no end. He didn't know how to teach them those powers because he didn't have them himself. He would have to let them learn to control them on their own accord. He didn't really know when they would show these powers. Sometimes they would come when Sam was upset, but other times he wouldn't show them at all.

Sam seemed to control fire and earth, while Veronica seemed to control air and water. Although for some strange reason they could both control the weather, which confused Aberforth.

Fawkes pecked at Aberforth's hand bringing him out of his daze.

"OWW! I'm sorry I was thinking about what to write!" He lied rubbing his arm where the bird had pecked.

Aberforth grabbed a parchment from the top drawer of his desk. He took his eagle feather quill, dipped it in the ink bottle and began to write the letter to his brother.

_Dear Albus,_

_I would be delighted to come and visit you. I would be grateful if you sent me a professor to watch my students while I am away. I will see you in a week's time. _

_Sincerely,_

_Aberforth Dumbledore_

Aberforth attached the letter to Fawkes and led him to the window on his arm. He watched the bird fly away, still rubbing the sore spot where the bird had pecked him earlier.

There was a light knock at the door.

"Come in."

Veronica entered the room timidly.

"Sorry to bother you, Master. I hope I didn't wake you." She said quietly.

"No, my dear, I've been awake for a while. What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if you were going to join us for breakfast this morning."

"Of course, but it is not yet…." He said looking at his time displayer noticing that it was already eight o'clock.

"Oh my, is that the time. Have you been waiting for me all this time?" he looked at her and she nodded.

"I am so sorry. I will be down shortly." He said and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

When Aberforth got the dining room he saw Sam and Veronica sitting at the table waiting for him. He noticed that they had put a warming spell on the food so it would not get cold while they waited.

"I am terribly sorry. I received a letter from Albus this morning and his bird would not leave me alone until I wrote him back." He said with a small bow.

"That is alright, sir. Sam and I were just talking about your brother." She said looking at Sam.

Aberforth knew they were communicating with each other, but did not know the cause.

"Is something the matter?" He asked sitting in his usual seat.

"Well sir, the strangest thing happened to us tonight. Veronica and I had the strangest dream." Sam said looking back at Master Dumbledore.

"Care to inform me of this strange dream. Maybe I can be of some assistance." Master Dumbledore said looking from one to the other.

"We hope so!" Veronica said in an undertone which didn't go unnoticed.

Sam and Veronica looked at each other. After a moment Veronica nodded and Sam began to speak.

After telling Master Dumbledore the dream they had, Sam sat silently looking down at his plate. Master Dumbledore put a hand on Veronica's shoulder after noticing her discomfort.

"Do not worry, my children. I'm sure it was just a dream and since you two are very attached emotionally and mentally one just pasted it on to the other; thus causing both of you to have the same dream." He said

Breakfast continued as usual and the feeling of concern left the table. They spoke of the day's classes and what would be expected of them today. Master Dumbledore was a little concerned at their story and was even more worried when they had had the dream the same night he had gotten the letter from Albus.

After breakfast Master Dumbledore walked up the stairs to his room with the intention of writing another letter to his brother. He would tell Albus that it would be impossible to go to Hogwarts.

What he found in his room would change all of that.


	3. Chapter 3 Snape

**Chapter 3 – Snape**

When Master Dumbledore entered the room there was a man bending over the fireplace talking to a disembodied head. Master Dumbledore recognized the head immediately as that of his brother Albus, but did not recognize the man standing over the fireplace.

"He hasn't gotten back from breakfast with his students," said the man into the fireplace.

"Be patient, Severus. I believe he has already returned and is standing behind you," the head of Albus replied.

The man known as Severus turned to face Master Dumbledore. He extended his hand to Master Dumbledore who took it without thinking.

"Severus Snape," Snape said.

"Delighted to make your acquaintance, Severus." Master Dumbledore said letting go to Severus' hand. "Is that Albus over the floo network?"

"It is. We have been awaiting your return." Severus answered.

Severus was tall and skinny. He has greasy black hair with beautiful blue eyes. Although behind those blue eyes Master Dumbledore could see a world filled with hate and despair.

Master Dumbledore crossed the room and made his way towards the fireplace.

"My dear brother, I'm sorry to inform you that I will not be going to Hogwarts after all," Master Dumbledore said with sadness in his eyes.

"But Fawkes has delivered your letter accepting the invitation. How is it that you changed your mind with in a matter of hours?" Albus asked.

"My students have just told me of a dream they had last night and it disturbed me a little. And you better than anyone know what my students are capable of." Master Dumbledore replied.

"I have sent Professor Snape to watch over your students while you were away. I had spoken to him about it before sending you the letter. He agreed, thus his presence in your study." Albus said.

"Thank you for the thought, but I must continue to decline. It was truly disturbing what my students told me and I am afraid to leave them. I care about them and would give my life to see them happy." Master Dumbledore turned to Professor Snape, "I am grateful that you would come all this way to take care of my students and I am sorry that you made the trip in vain, but I must sent you back with Albus."

"You must give me a good reason as to why you are declining this invitation." Albus said from the fireplace.

Master Dumbledore turned to Albus and then back at Snape. "I would prefer if we were alone." He said.

"Do not concern yourself with Professor Snape, he is one of my most trusted professors and I think he will be most secretive with what ever you are about to tell us." Albus answered.

Suddenly there was a light tap at the door.

"Come in Veronica." Master Dumbledore said turning to the door.

Veronica entered the room and stopped when she saw that Master Dumbledore was not alone. She looked at Professor Snape in the eyes. She then suddenly began to blush.

"I'm so sorry, Master Dumbledore, but I was wondering if you were ready to give our lessons. It is already nine o'clock." She said turning to Master Dumbledore.

"No worries, my child. I have cancelled classes today. You and Sam are free to do what you please for the rest of the day." Master Dumbledore said to her.

She gave a low bow and exited the room, but not before give Professor Snape one last look and she again began to blush.

"I assume she is not accustomed to be around new people?" Professor Snape said looking at the door.

"On the contrary, Professor, she loves meeting new people." Master Dumbledore told Professor Snape.

"So, why did she do all that blushing whenever she looked at me?" Snape asked.

"You have much to learn of my students, my dear Professor. Both are very skilled at legimens and occulmency. They can read minds without using legimens. Just by looking at someone in the eyes, they are able to tell what one is thinking. It is quite intriguing really." Master Dumbledore explained to Professor Snape. "You were obviously thinking about something that made her blush." He added with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

There was a giggle from the fireplace which made both wizards turn there attention to it.

"Severus, think of something to make a woman blush. I couldn't fathom of what it is." Albus said, obviously very amused.

Professor Snape looked at Albus with fire in his eyes.

"Back to business then," Albus said. "Please, tell us what it is that made you change your mind about coming to Hogwarts and has you so worried.

Meanwhile, Sam and Veronica had decided to go to the garden to enjoy the beautiful day outside. The garden was at the back of the house, complete with lake and hot springs.

Sam and Veronica wanted to go relax in the hot springs after last night's ordeal.

"So, who did you see with Master Dumbledore in his study?" Sam asked Veronica as they got into the spring.

"I don't know who he was. He was tall and skinny with black hair that looked like he hasn't taken a shower in his life. He also had the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. They were as blue as the sky and as cold as ice. It was such a weird, but beautiful combination." She said with a dreamy look on her face. She waved her hand and bubbles began to massage them.

"I don't like that look! You don't know him and if you're telling me his eyes were as cold as ice, I'm sorry, but I don't like the man already. What if he's come to take us away from Master Dumbledore or worse, take him away from us?" Sam said angrily.

"He's here from Hogwarts. Master Dumbledore's brother sent him to take care of us while he was away. He's the Potions Master at Hogwarts." She retorted.

"Master Dumbledore's going to Hogwarts and leaving us here!" Sam said almost yelling. Suddenly there was a clap of lightning in the distance.

"Calm down, Sam." Veronica said taking his hand into hers and rubbing it with her fingers. "I'm sure Albus will take good care of him. We'll see him in no time. In the mean while this man is going to be here to continue with our studies while Master Dumbledore is away. And I want you to get along with him and not give him a hard time, OKAY." She said warningly.

"Why are you defending him," Sam asked coldly.

"Because, I know you and you can be really mean to people." She said just as coldly.

"Ok, Fine. If he puts one toe out of line, I'm not responsible for my actions." He said. "How about we ask Master Dumbledore if we can eat out here today?"

"Hold on, I'll ask." Veronica said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Master Dumbledore suddenly stopped telling his story and was silent for a moment.

"It seems my students would like to eat outside this afternoon. Would you like to join us, Professor?" he asked turning to Professor Snape.

"It would give me a chance to get to know them a little before you go." Snape answered coolly.

"Very well, I will have the house elves serve lunch outside. I'm sorry for the interruption where was I…. Oh yes." He began, but Snape interrupted.

"Are your student's telepaths as well?" Professor Snape asked.

"Yes. I would watch my thoughts around them, Professor. They can read your mind without your noticing. And not intentionally either." He stated.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Master Dumbledore said that we could outside. They will be here shortly." Veronica said to Sam.

"Good. It's such a nice day. I don't feel like being cooped up in the house all day. I'm kind of glad that class was cancelled as well." He said with a sigh laying back to enjoy the massage the bubbles were giving him.

"I'm not!" Veronica said with indignation. "I like learning from Master Dumbledore. If it weren't for him we would never have tapped in to our powers. He always tells us we are special. Besides I think we haven't reached our full potential. I've asked him about the school that his brother heads and the students there only go for seven years. Doesn't that tell you anything?" She said looking at him seeing his usual I-Don't-Care look on his face.

"Yea, it tells me that he's getting old and he's keeping us around to help him with his things, more than he is helping us with ours." He said coolly. "If it's true what you say that the students at that "school" are there for seven years and learn all they need to know to get on with there lives, why do you think we have been with Master Dumbledore for thirteen years and still haven't tapped into all of our powers."

"Well, Sam, if you must know. Master Dumbledore has figured out there is more to us than there are to the students to go to that school. We have come along way. Do you think all those students can do half the stuff we can? We can transform into animals. We can read people mind. I've read that it is a very rare gift. And you can talk to snakes. I know that even fewer people can do that. Come on Sam! Can't you see that we are different from other witches and wizards out there?" Veronica said angrily.

"I don't want to be DIFFERENT!" Sam almost yelled at her.

Veronica looked at Sam with cold hard eyes. He hated that look. He knew he crossed the line.

Veronica jumped out of the spring and ran to the other side of the lake. As far away from Sam as she could go. Sam followed her movements, kicking himself mentally for not thinking.

Suddenly he saw her transform into that beautiful phoenix he loved seeing. She was a beautiful shade of blue with yellow streaks. Now he knew she was highly pissed off. He gave a loud sigh and got out of the spring intent on following her to make amends.

When he was about to transform into his bird form he heard Master Dumbledore calling his name. He turned to Master Dumbledore with concern written all over his face. Master Dumbledore noticed this.

"What is wrong, my child?" He asked.

"I made Veronica very mad and she just flew off." Sam responded sadly.

"What did you say to her?"

"I almost yelled at her." Sam said. When Sam saw the look of understanding, but not fully convinced on Master Dumbledore's face he continued.

"We were talking about being different from the kids that go to that school that your brother runs. I told her that I didn't want to be different. She got upset and left."

"Give her time, Sam. She will return when she is ready. It is very difficult to upset her, but when she does get upset all she needs is time to be alone and think." Master Dumbledore said placing his arm around Sam's shoulders. "In the mean time we will wait for her before we start lunch."

Sam all the while looking at the ground heard something in his head.

_Insolent fool! Knowing how delicate she is, he treats her with such disrespect._

Sam looked up and saw a man looking at him with a scowl on his face.

"I do not disrespect her! I care about her more than anything in this world. I would never do anything to harm her." Sam said through clenched teeth to the man.

Snape was taken aback and had to mentally set up his blocks before he could see what else he was think about the boy.

"Who is this man, Master Dumbledore?" Sam demanded.

"Oh yes. Well I was hoping to introduce him to both of you at the same time, but seeing that it will not be possible. This is going to be your teacher while I am away at Hogwarts. Professor Snape may I introduce you to Sam. Sam, Professor Snape." Master Dumbledore said trying to relieve the tension between the two.

Snape held out a hand to the young man who in turn took it.

"A pleasure to meet you, _sir._" Sam said in almost a whisper.

"Likewise, I'm sure." Snape responded coldly.

They stared at each other in the eyes for seem an eternity until they heard the beautiful cry of a phoenix. All eyes turning upwards, they saw the blue and yellow phoenix glide to there position and transform into human form.

Veronica's eyes were red from having been crying. Sam approached her slowly and hugged her. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get angry. I just hate feeling like I'm different." He said in a soothing voice.

"I shouldn't have said those things. I know you don't like hearing that. I love you more than anything and I would hate to loose you over an argument." She said back.

"Stop being so melodramatic!" He said teasingly, pushing her away. "You won't get rid of me that easily."

The laugh that came from her made the sun shine brighter and the air warmer.

Snape did not fail to notice this. Looking at Master Dumbledore with a raised eyebrow, Master Dumbledore nodded. He knew exactly what the man was thinking without having to use legilimens.

"Shall we have lunch now?" Master Dumbledore asked.

"Yes"

"Of course"

"I'm starved." Said three voices at once.

Noticing the third voice, Veronica turned to the man in black and stared into his blue eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked as if she didn't already know. When she was in Master Dumbledore's office she had seen him and read his mind, but she didn't want him to know that. She smiled inwardly noticing his blocks up around his thoughts.

"Ah yes, this is Professor Snape. He will be your teacher while I am away at Hogwarts." Master Dumbledore replied.

Veronica suddenly turned to Sam with fear in her eyes. She then turned to Master Dumbledore.

"You're leaving us. Why?" She asked.

"It will only be for a short while. I have been invited to Hogwarts by my brother, Albus. Snape is here to continue with your teachings and watch over you while I am away." He said to her putting his arm around her shoulders. "We will talk about it over lunch."

He led her to the table that was already set up and waiting for them. The two men walked behind them. As they all sat down at there seats, Veronica chanced a glance at Snape.

"What do you do at Hogwarts?" She asked him.

"I am the Potions Master. I teach potions and make whatever potions might be needed for the school." He answered looking back at her.

"Potions, really!" She responded. "I love potions. It's my favorite subject. Nobody really understands the fine art that is potion making these days."

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Indeed." It was like she had taken the words right out of his mouth.

"Maybe while you are here you could help me with some ideas of potions I have. I don't know if they would work and I would like to try with someone of more experience than I." she said to him.

"You are very experienced, my child. You are better at potions than anybody I know. And that is saying something already." Master Dumbledore said.

"You're just saying that because I'm your student and you want to give me encouragement." She said blushing.

"If we have time while I am here I will listen to your theories." Snape said to the young woman.

"Really! Oh, thank you, Professor." She said delightfully.

Sam rolled his eyes and continued eating his lunch. He already knew she was excellent at potions and no Professor from some foreign school was going to take that away from her. Not if he had anything to do about it. He had been watching the man from the corner of his eyes and didn't like his demeanor. Although, he had to admit that there was something mysterious about him that intrigued him.

After lunch, Master Dumbledore announced that he was going to go to his room and rest. He asked Sam and Veronica to show Professor Snape to his room so that he might be able to get adjusted.

When they had shown Snape to his room, both Sam and Veronica went outside to continue enjoying the warm weather.

"I'm really sorry for earlier, Veron. I really don't know what came over me." Sam said looking into her eyes with sadness.

"It's ok, sweetie. I know you didn't do it intentionally. I was just surprised at your reaction; that's why I left," she responded cupping his face in her hands. She gently kissed him on the cheek and pulled him into a hug.

"I love you with all my heart," she whispered into his ear.

Without her noticing a single tear fell from his eye. The tear landed on her right shoulder and a gold dot appeared there. "I love you, too."

_Veronica, can you hear me? _Came a voice into her mind

_Professor Snape?_

_Yes. Could you come to my quarters, I would like a word._

_I'll be there shortly. _She answered quickly. She put up her blocks before Sam was able to detect anything; if he hadn't already.

"Is everything alright, Veron?" Sam asked; the confusion visible on his face. Veronica had suddenly had a very strange look on her face, as if she was in deep concentration. That look only came when she was communicating telepathically and he knew it well. He tried to read her mind, but as usual she had her blocks up.

"I'm fine. I'm going to go inside and do some studying," she said.

"Studying? We didn't even have class today and you know your books from cover to cover." He said while giving her the I-don't-believe-you look, she knew all to well.

"I want to work on those potions that I have in mind. In case Professor Snape does give me the time of day," she said sounding like she didn't like the man already. She had already _heard_ Sam's thoughts on the man. She didn't want to upset him and tell him that she was really going to visit the _Black Bat _as Sam had thought of him.

"I thought you liked him?" he asked with a glint in his eyes.

"No, not really. He's too dark and he has a mysterious aura around him and it doesn't look good. Besides, when he was reaching for the potatoes at lunch I saw a tattoo on his arm. It was a skull with a snake coming out of his mouth and wrapping itself behind the skull. It was kind of creepy."

It was true she had seen this mark, but didn't think twice about it. She thought that maybe it was part of his past that had nothing to do with them. It was creepy though.

She got up from her spot on the grass by the lake where they had been talking and made her to the house. She quickly cast a spell, dressing her in her appropriate robes. They were made of silk and a shade of blue that brought out her eyes. She wanted to impress Professor Snape with her beauty. She wasn't conceited, but she knew she was attractive.

From the moment she had seen him she had liked the man immensely. And she was going to go to any length to get his attention; although she didn't believe she needed to do too much.


End file.
